


Rebound and Forgotten

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [3]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Juliet moves on.





	1. Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work

Juliet's mascara is running as she hides herself in her brother's arms.

It had been too immense a sacrifice to ask, even for a fairy in love. Her family, magic, her very _life_ … she couldn't make it.

When it's time for Butler's rounds, Artemis lays a hand on Juliet's shoulder and she turns to cling to his neck instead, staining his expensive shirt with blackened tears.

Later, when she is splayed atop his Egyptian cotton sheets, she is crying only a little. Her smudged eyes and lips are pressed tightly closed.

She doesn't call him by name.

He doesn't mind.


	2. Forgotten

" _I have forgotten how to fly,_ " read Juliet, silently praying that Artemis's insistence on this same story, every night, would soon fade. " _I am old, Peter. I am ever so much more than twenty. I grew up long ago…_ "

The question was always the same, at the end.

"Oh, _can't_ we open the window, Mummy?"

Juliet looked over at the cold Irish rain running down the glass, at the slight shimmer outside that had dashed her hopes far too many times to raise them anymore.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Juliet.

It wouldn't be so hard if she really _had_ forgotten.


End file.
